


Другая жизнь

by KrasnayaLady



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, heath ladger is my joker, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrasnayaLady/pseuds/KrasnayaLady
Summary: Брюс Уэйн — кардиохирург, счастливо живущий с красавцем-мясником по имени Джек Напьер. И жизнь их чудесна, пока его не начинают мучить кошмары, а в квартире будто ниоткуда появляются странные записки.Перевод на русский работы Another Life автор drwhorose





	Другая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drwhorose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhorose/gifts).
  * A translation of [Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952157) by [drwhorose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhorose/pseuds/drwhorose). 



_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness_

_So darkness I became..."_

_Cosmic Love — Florence + The Machine_

_Во_ _тьме_ _я_ _слышал_ _сердца_ _стук_

_и шел вперед, боясь потерять_

_но он заглох, и замер я:_

_без него мне пришлось самому тьмою стать_

_Перевод Красная Леди._

 

_._

Брюс вышел из душа. Бросил взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале, быстро надел униформу и белый лабораторный халат. Пришлось немного порыться в шкафчике, чтобы, наконец, откопать бейджик и магнитную карту-пропуск в Готэмскую центральную больницу. В животе у него бурчало, но не было времени, чтобы позавтракать. 

— Джек, ты не видел мою бритву? 

Джек уже входил в ванную, держа в руке бритву. 

Брюс заулыбался. Джек всегда по утрам выглядел ослепительно, даже если волосы за ночь встрепывались в дикое воронье гнездо. Солнце волшебно подсвечивало его темно-медовые светлые локоны. Джек широко улыбался, и Брюсу ничего так не хотелось, как к черту выбросить из головы то, что надо сейчас отправляться спасать чьи-то жизни, и просто стоять здесь, целуя эти совершенные улыбающиеся ему губы. 

— Не хватает последнего штриха, — с этими словами Джек слегка потер свое только что выбритое лицо. 

Брюс подошел к нему, нежно и аккуратно поцеловал в губы. Он отметил про себя маленький кровавый след на щеке: судя по всему, тот порезался, когда брился. Быстрым и нежным жестом Брюс стер кровь, надеясь, что вид крови на лице не послужит тем, что опять вызовет у Джека воспоминания о третировавшем его отце. А еще он молча понадеялся, что Джек не забыл выпить свои утренние лекарства. В последнее время он стал рассеян, то и дело пропуская прием. 

— Я, э… сделал тебе сегодня на ланч сэндвич с пастромой, — с этими словами Джек аккуратно расправил воротник лабораторного халата Брюса. 

— О, спасибо! Еще один плюс того, что я живу с мясником, — улыбнулся Брюс. 

— Ага, и ты можешь себе представить, что мне на работе разрешают весь день возиться с моими любимыми ножами? — подмигнул ему Джек. 

— Джек… — Конечно же, он был в курсе болезненной одержимости Джека ножами, именно поэтому тот так много времени провел в Центре Психиатрической Помощи и Общего Оздоровления имени Марты Уэйн (это было за годы до того, как они с Брюсом познакомились), пока доктора не подобрали нужную комбинацию лечебных препаратов. 

Джек быстро клюнул Брюса в губы. 

— Я просто пошутил, Док, — и озорно хихикнул. 

Брюс изо всех сил постарался не показывать охватившую его тревогу. 

— Ох, Джек, кстати, не забудь, что сегодня вечер, посвященный годовщине свадьбы моих родителей. 

— Вечер? Скорее soirée (торжественный прием в частном доме в семейном кругу — прим. пер), — рассмеялся Джек. 

— Ну, с технической стороны — скорее даже благотворительный бал, — Брюс заправил за правое ухо Джека непослушный светло-медовый локон. — Они собирают деньги для… 

— … Фонда Служб Помощи Семьям и Детям. Я знаю. — Джек, вздохнув, понурился. 

Родители Брюса были крайне впечатлены тем, как мужественно Джек справлялся с глубокими психическими травмами, которые получил в детстве в родной семье, лишь усугубленными ужасами, через которые проходит всякий, кого затягивает в шестерни Попечительской системы. Но Брюс знал, насколько до сих пор болезненны для Джека любые, даже самые мимолетные, напоминания о прошлом. 

— Они тебя буквально на руках носить готовы, и ты это знаешь, — мягко сказал Брюс, беря Джека за руку. 

— Вообще-то, они сами ого-го какие молодцы, — снова подмигнул Джек, и на этот раз Брюс точно был уверен, что тот пытается справиться с нервным тиком. — Мне нравятся приемы и балы, да правда, мне все нравится, что бы они там не решили отчебучить. Подготовил лучший костюм. И уже сообщил в комическом клубе, что в пятницу у меня отгул. Я все помню, Брюси, можешь на меня рассчитывать. 

Брюса слегка передернуло от этого обращения. Из всех ласковых имен и нежных прозвищ, которыми так обожал его награждать Джек, "Брюси" было наименее любимым. 

— Я опаздываю, — Брюс слегка повернул запястье Джека, смотря на его золотые часы. 

Он поцеловал Джека еще разок, и, забыв побриться, поспешил прочь.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

Это была очень долгая кошмарная смена. Брюс во время операции потерял пациента. Переодевшись и приняв душ, он направился в комический клуб. 

— Ты пришел! — с этими словами Джек чуть ли не бегом рванул к нему. 

Брюс хмуро кивнул. И сразу спохватился. 

— Что произошло? — Джек сразу чувствовал, если с Брюсом что-то было не так. 

— Я. Хм… Я потерял пациента — во время операции. 

— Ты не виновен, и ты это знаешь. Ты хороший доктор, да, черт подери, один из самых лучших, и —

 

 _Брюс вспомнил, как он впервые потерял пациента. Объявить время смерти сорокалетнего отца четырех детей было одним из самых кошмарных моментов в его жизни. Его супервизор позволил ему в тот день уйти пораньше, так что Брюс решил наконец-то разведать местный магазин мясных деликатесов, который мозолил ему глаза уже несколько лет, да только вот зайти все никак не получалось._

_И вот тогда он в первый раз увидел Джека. Солнечный свет подсвечивал его совершенно невозможным, неземным сиянием, когда тот резко и громко спросил: "Чее-го желаете?" подошедшего к прилавку Брюса._

_— Э… Сэндвич с пастромой на ржаном хлебе, пожалуйста._

_Джек почувствовал, как на мгновение его сердце остановилось, когда он услышал низкий глубокий голос статного молодого человека, никогда до этого не заходившего в магазин._

_— Попить что-нибудь? — Джек заметил, что молодой человек плакал. Выдавали красные, слегка припухшие глаза. А еще, приглядевшись повнимательнее, он заметил надпись "доктор" на бейдже._

_— Коку, пожалуйста. Если есть._

_— Только Пепси, но ради вас, Док, я пошлю Винни в магазин на углу._

_— Не стоит утруждать себя, — вспыхнул от смущения Брюс._

_Джек покачал головой, его вьющиеся светлые волосы качнулись взад-вперед._

_— Винни, иди, добудь Доку Колу._

_Брюс был потрясен, как кто-то настолько беспощадно красивый мог работать простым мясником в магазине мясных деликатесов Готэма. Он не мог оторвать от него взгляд._

_Брюс ждал за крохотным столиком, пока Винни, оказавшийся коренастым темнокожим пареньком итальянцем, принес ему Колу. Джек вышел из-за прилавка с сэндвичем и пакетом картофельных чипсов и направился к Брюсу. На нем был фартук в пятнах свежей крови._

_— Спасибо. — Брюс улыбнулся._

_Джек, улыбаясь в ответ от уха до уха, махнул рукой._

_— Да не… ничего особенного._

_— Я сегодня потерял пациента. В первый раз, — признался Брюс, даже не подумав, а захочет ли этот обаятельный занятой молодой человек слушать его нытье._

_— Мне очень жаль, Док._

_— Я Брюс. А как тебя зовут?_

_— Джек Напьер. Днем мясник, ночью — комик в стенд-ап шоу. Ну, четно говоря, чаще по выходным. Тебе надо прийти посмотреть мое завтрашнее вечернее шоу в старом клубе на Бликер. А та прелесть, над которой я работаю — просто убийственная шутка!_

_Брюса передернуло._

_— Прости, эх, я не подумал, когда ляпнул, — извинился Джек._

_— Я приду._

_Глаза Джека засияли._

_— Честно?_

_Брюс кивнул._

 

 

— Ну и как тебе мое представление? — Джек сел за столик, пристроившись рядом с Брюсом и положив свои ладони ему на руки. 

— Потрясающе, впрочем, как и всегда, — Брюс воспользовался возможностью и взъерошил волосы Джека. 

— Всем было весело? — заволновался Джек, в глазах мелькнула искренняя озабоченность. 

Брюс кивнул. Он подался вперед и поцеловал Джека в щеку. 

— Постыдились бы, гребаные педики, — рыкнул на них крупный коренастый мужик. 

И тотчас же Брюс увидел, как в глазах Джека сверкнуло яростное безумие. Джек вообще редко выходил из себя, но если уж он действительно злился, то от этого взгляда самого дьявола хватила бы кондрашка. 

Джек поднялся и уставился прямо на здоровяка. 

— Что… ты… сказал? 

Мужику было достаточно увидеть этот сочащийся безумием взгляд, чтобы моментально выскочить прочь из клуба. 

Джек хихикнул, явно довольный произведенным впечатлением. А Брюс начал потихоньку переживать, не начал ли Джек опять забывать вовремя принимать свои анти-психотические лекарства. 

— Давай, идем. Пойдем домой, — Брюс встал, приглашая Джека. И держал его за руку всю дорогу до их квартиры. 

 

* * *

  

Около трех ночи Брюс проснулся в холодном поту. Ему снился сон, нет, даже не сон, настоящий кошмар. Он был одет в черный тяжелый костюм, практически доспех, и с кем-то сражался. 

Брюс попытался вспомнить сон, и в памяти всплыло — он сражался с человеком, одетым в пурпурный костюм, по изуродованному жуткими шрамами лицу у того был небрежно размазан белый грим. И человек был похож на Джека. Он все время смеялся, истеричным, сумасшедшим смехом, что бы Брюс с ним ни делал — душил ли, со всей ли силы впечатывал в стену глухого переулка. 

Брюс обернулся на безмятежно посапывающего во сне Джека. Одеяло сбилось, обнажая бедра. Брюс передвинулся к Джеку поближе, поцеловал в идеальное плечо и постарался выбросить из головы все дурные мысли. 

А еще опять начало накатывать странное ощущение, будто в доме они не одни. Что-то такое на секунду показалось ему сегодня, когда они занимались любовью, и сейчас опять это зудящее беспокойство не желало исчезать. Но, в конце концов, пора кончать с паранойей. Брюс отмахнулся от странных мыслей, и постарался сгладить неприятный осадок, вжавшись лицом в теплую спину Джека. 

 

* * *

  

У Брюса был выходной, но он решил встать как обычно, пораньше. Приготовить кофе, напоить им Джека, у которого выпала утренняя рабочая смена. 

— Спасибо за кофе. — Джек улыбнулся, отхлебнув из кружки. 

И внезапно на Брюса накатило воспоминание о кошмаре. На секунду он был готов поклясться, что рот Джека вспорот улыбкой Глазго, заменившей его привычную широкую улыбку. Брюс моргнул, и иллюзия пропала. 

— Эй, эммм… ты как, в порядке? — Джек нахмурился, увидев, как Брюс неожиданно побледнел. 

— Все нормально. Устал, вот и все. Кошмары мучали. 

— Приляг и поспи, когда я уйду, — предложил Джек. — Сегодня же у нас soirée. 

Он поцеловал Брюса в скулу. 

— А после приема тебе потребуется вся твоя выносливость, это я тебе обещаю, — промурлыкал Джек ему в ухо. 

Брюс покачал головой. 

— Иди на работу, Джек. Увидимся вечером. 

Через несколько часов после того, как Джек ушел на работу, Брюс решил прибраться. Джек все время генерировал вокруг себя то, что называл "организованный хаос", но Брюс решил все же хоть как-то, но разгрести скопившийся беспорядок. Ладно. На самом деле ему надо было отвлечься от сна, так некстати не желавшего забываться. 

Брюс как раз собрался вытряхать коврик около порога, как заметил на нем записку: 

 _"То, что кажется сном, может стать реальностью"._

Брюс внимательно изучил записку. Вычурный, почти что каллиграфический подчерк, слова не написаны, а будто выжжены на бумаге. Нет, даже не на бумаге, на пергаменте. Фраза потрясла его до глубины души. Как будто кто-то взял и прочитал его мысли. Кто подложил эту странную записку о снах? 

Его внезапно закрутило, желудок подвело. Он соскользнул по стене на пол и привалился к косяку. Взгляд уткнулся в фотографии, которые Джек беспорядочно налепил на стене. Их фотографии, где они сидят в квартире или валяют дурака во время стэнд-ап шоу. 

Он встал, выпрямился и решил пойти и сделать себе сэндвич. Открыл дверцу холодильника — и сразу же наткнулся на еще один клочок пергамента, прямо на коробке с яйцами. 

Брюс побледнел. Кто-то пробрался в их квартиру прошлой ночью и оставил записку. Значит, правильное было то ощущение. И вправду кто-то шпионил за ними прошлой ночью. 

Он развернул записку. 

 _"Я буду на балу. Найди меня, и узнаешь правду про Джека. Завеса тайны падет. Буду ждать в тайной комнате Уэйн Манор. Думаю, ты знаешь, где она"._

Тот же великолепный подчерк. И, какие бы люди за этим не стояли, они использовали Джека как наживку. Каким бы ни был этот сумасшедший план, он сработал. Потому что Брюс сделал бы все, что угодно, ради Джека. И у него было жуткое предчувствие — Джек в беде. Брюс засунул записку в задний карман и решил не готовить самому, а пойти прогуляться и заодно перекусить. 

Брюс отправился прямо в магазин мясных деликатесов, убедиться, что Джек в безопасности. И Брюс, честно говоря, и представления не имел, что произойдет сегодня в тайной комнате. 

— Привет, Винни, пастрому на ржаном хлебе и баночку Коки, пожалуйста. 

— О, здравствуйте, доктор Уэйн, — улыбнулся Винни. — Я позову Джека, чтобы он Вас обслужил. 

Через десять минут, которые протянулись для Брюса десятью часами, Джек принес Брюсу сэндвич. И смотрел он на него с явным беспокойством. 

— Знаешь ли, мне ведь пришлось топать до вон того магазинчика на углу, чтобы добыть тебе твою Коку, — с преувеличенно наигранным возмущением заявил Джек. 

Брюс улыбнулся. 

— Хотел с тобой повидаться, прежде чем отправиться организовывать прием. А то ведь знаешь, может, мы даже и поговорить толком не смож… 

— Прекрати ныть, Док, — подмигнул ему Джек. И быстро клюнул в щеку. — У нас будет время поговорить после.… Причем общаться будем много, долго и весьма интенсивно, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

В груди в Брюса заныло. И впервые за всю свою чудесную, счастливую, практически идеальную — и это он мог сказать от всей души — жизнь он почувствовал шаткую неуверенность в завтрашнем дне. 

Джек внимательно вглядывался в Брюса. Он не мог не почувствовать волны тревоги, исходящие от него. Краем глаза он приметил странную записку в заднем кармане брюк Брюса. И, наклонившись на прощание поцеловать, аккуратно и незаметно вытащил ее. 

— Уже мечтаю, чтобы наступил вечер, — промурлыкал Джек ему на ухо, пряча записку.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Спустя несколько часов Брюс, одетый в лучшую фрачную пару, здоровался с родителями. 

— С Юбилеем, Мама, Папа! 

— Спасибо, Брюс. — Мама горячо его обняла. — А где Джек? 

— А он еще не здесь? — Брюс почувствовал, как его ладони начинают потеть. — Он сказал, что будет к восьми. 

— Сынок, мы его не видели, — вступает в разговор отец. 

— И какой бы цвет он ни выбрал для своего костюма, готова поспорить, выглядеть он будет как всегда потрясающе, — добавила Марта, всматриваясь в постепенно заполняющую зал толпу народа, пытаясь высмотреть Джека. 

— Ну, мама! — Брюс закатил глаза. 

— Я серьезно. Он весьма обаятельный молодой человек. Настоящий красавец. И наглядеться на тебя не может, — она слегка сжала ладонь Брюса. — А еще как-то так получилось, что он любит пурпурные галстуки-бабочки. 

— Твоя мать намекает, что уже несколько лет мы не видели тебя таким счастливым. 

— Спасибо, папа. — Брюс покраснел. — Пойду его поищу.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Тем временем Джек разузнал, где же эта тайная комната, угрожая дворецкому Альфреду мясницким ножом, припрятанным в одном из многочисленных карманов. 

Нужно найти этого психа прежде Брюса. Самому с ним разобраться. Он защитит Брюса. 

— Джокер, надо же. Я впечатлен. — Длинный тощий лысый человечек в нелепом изумрудно-зеленом плаще и кричащем серебряном костюме стоял посреди комнаты. — Ты опередил Бэтмена. 

— Ты что несешь, придурок? Меня зовут Джек. — Его губы перекосил нервный тик. Он быстро облизнулся. — Кто этот "Бэтмен"? Ты-то сам кто? 

— Я Колдун. — Мужчина приосанился, подтянулся и произнес это с такой важностью и гордостью, будто оглашал королевский титул. 

Джек раздраженно хмыкнул. 

— Как оригинально! 

Колдун от души захохотал. 

— Для человека, впервые в жизни создающего альтернативную реальность, я, надо сказать, постарался на славу. Прямо сам горжусь. 

Джокер склонил голову набок, медленно приближаясь к странному человеку в изумрудном плаще. 

— А ты что, и вправду думал, что до безобразия богатый гениальный кардиохирург ни с того ни с сего взял да и запал на убогого безродного душевнобольного мясника? 

Губы Джека снова дернулись. Внутри все сжалось. 

— Хочешь сказать, все это — не существует? 

— Для тебя и для Брюса — очень даже существует… пока… пока я не верну тебя в твою настоящую реальность. Я создал эту маленькую вселенную, чтобы вывернуть все представления Бэтмена о себе наизнанку, чтобы пытать его, заставить по-настоящему страдать от отвращения к себе и раскаяния. Иными словами, хотел оставить о себе запоминающееся первое впечатление. 

— И снова "Бэтмен". Кто, к чертям собачьим, этот "Бэтмен"? — Нетерпение Джека нарастало, а лекарства против психоза вроде как почему-то переставали действовать. 

Колдун покачал головой. 

— Что, сам не догадался? 

Джек нервно прикусил ноготь. 

— И там, в настоящем мире, мой отец не избивал меня и не убил мою маму? 

— О, нет. Боюсь, все с тобой было гораздо хуже. Мне пришлось немного разбавить краски. 

Джек вздрогнул. 

— У меня рука не поднялась искромсать твое смазливое личико. Ну и мы же оба знаем, как Брюс обожает красивые игрушечки. Я когда все задумывал, даже и не представлял, что он, оказывается, уже тогда был так сильно в тебя влюблен. 

Колдун чуть ли не лучился от самодовольства. 

— Я надеялся, что вы переспите, ну максимум — проведете ночь вдвоем, но вот это.… То, что вышло — намного лучше! Очень люблю приятные сюрпризы.

 

  

* * *

  

 

— Ты кто? — рычал Брюс, врываясь в тайную комнату. — И где Джек? 

Джек почти не узнал голос Брюса, который сейчас чуть ли не рычал от ярости. Обычно он говорил тихо и вежливо. 

— Это ты оставлял по всему дому записки и пытался заморочить мне голову? — продолжил Брюс, не дав Колдуну даже слова вставить. 

— Виновен по всем статьям, — человек в изумрудном и серебряном беспечно улыбался. — И вот теперь, когда вы оба здесь, я верну вас обратно. Хватит, детки. Веселье кончилось. 

Брюс подошел на шаг ближе. 

— Пошлешь назад? Ты о чем, мать твою, бормочешь? **_Это_** моя реальность. Вот здесь — **_моя_** жизнь. —  — Я — кардиохирург, работаю в Готэмской Центральной больнице и люблю Джека Напьера. 

Он потянулся к Джеку, взял его за руку и крепко ее сжал. 

— Моя жизнь прекрасна, — Брюс изо всех сил боролся с накатывающей на него волной ужаса и паники. — Она здесь. И никуда ты меня послать не сможешь. Ты просто сбрендивший псих. 

Джек почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось, а на глаза навернулись слезы. 

— Брюс, не надо. Ты же только хуже сделаешь. 

Колдун захихикал. 

— Так ты и вправду его любишь. — Он ненадолго задумался. — Все оборачивается куда лучше, да я и мечтать о таком не смел. 

И он радостно хлопнул в ладоши. 

Брюс серьезно кивнул. 

— Конечно, люблю. И в эти выходные я собирался сделать ему предложение. 

— Как прекрасно! — Колдун разве что не подскакивал на месте от возбуждения. И снова начал хохотать. 

Брюс покосился на Колдуна, посмевшего его прервать, а затем повернулся посмотреть на Джека. Взгляд скользнул по ярко-пурпурному галстуку-бабочке, по изящно сложенному платку, выглядывающему из нагрудного кармана. 

— Не хотел, чтобы это совпало с годовщиной родителей. Это было бы как украсть у них праздник. Поэтому я решил сделать предложение чуть позже. Джек, прости, пожалуйста, я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, и… 

— А ты уже купил кольцо? Я хочу на него посмотреть, — Джек почувствовал, как у него зашаталась земля под ногами, и все вокруг было как в тумане. Может, потому, что впопыхах, стараясь успеть в тайную комнату раньше Брюса, он не принял лекарства? 

Брюс достал маленькую коробку из кармана плаща. 

Джек хихикнул, увидев черную вельветовую шкатулочку. 

— Это просто, блядь, несусветно великолепно! Мне надо посмотреть, — и разразился резким маниакальным смехом. 

Брюс выглядел озадаченным. Он взял руку Джека, слегка успокаивающе пожал, а затем надел золотой ободок, украшенный изумрудами и аметистами, на левый безымянный палец. 

— Вам пора, — Колдун воздел руки. 

Джек смотрел на кольцо и, слегка трясясь, хихикал. А затем впился взглядом в Брюса. 

— Мои любимые цвета. — Он улыбнулся Брюсу, растягивая рот как-то чуть слишком широко, а затем поднес руку ко рту и лизнул кольцо. 

— Я люблю тебя, — невнятно пробормотал он, все это время не отводя глаз. 

Брюс нервно дернул за галстук, пытаясь распустить слишком тугой узел. Джек терял контроль куда быстрее, и погружался во тьму куда глубже, чем обычно. 

Колдун улыбался, наслаждаясь раздражением Брюса. 

— Но прежде, чем вы отправитесь, один последний подарок. Брюс, я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил эту альтернативную реальность, что я создал для тебя. Каждый поцелуй, каждую ночь, когда ты занимался любовью со своим смертельным врагом — я хочу, чтобы это впечаталось в твою память и не забылось до конца твоих дней.

 — Смертельный враг? — Брюс потер подбородок, переведя взгляд на Джека. — Я не понимаю. 

— Не забивай лишними мыслями свою прекрасную головку. Скоро ты все поймешь. 

Колдун направил палец на голову Брюса. Изумрудный луч вырвался из его пальца. 

И тут Джек оттолкнул Брюса. Луч ударил в его голову. 

— Ах, ты, тупой Колдунишко. Эти воспоминания — мои. И принадлежат они — мне. — Джек, хохоча, самодовольно оскалился, наблюдая, как рвет и мечет Колдун. 

И, когда они ударили в полную силу, на какое-то время выжигая все, Джек упал. И падал, падал… 

 

* * *

 

 

Он очнулся в задрипанном темном тупике. И лежал он на Бэтмене. А голова раскалывалась, будто с похмелья. 

— Вот черт, у меня сейчас голова треснет, — Джокер начал ожесточенно тереть висок. 

Посмотрел вниз, на Бэтмена, все еще без сознания после ударившего в него заклинания Колдуна. 

И сразу всплыли воспоминания, из той, созданной Колдуном, реальности:

 

 _Джек лежал на боку рядом с Брюсом, наблюдая, как тот спит. Вскоре надо было его будить на работу, но ему так нравилось смотреть на Брюса такого, безмятежного, умиротворенного. Глаза Брюса раскрылись, и он сонно улыбнулся Джеку._

_— Эй._

_— Сам ты "Эй". Эй — это для лошадей, — начал дразниться Джек. — Поцелуй меня._

_Брюс на плоскую шутку Джека лишь закатил глаза, но приподнял голову поцеловать в щеку._

_— Этого мало, — захныкал Джек._

_— У меня изо рта пахнет, я еще зубы не чистил, — Брюс покраснел, пытаясь отвести взгляд. Джек продолжал на него неотрывно смотреть._

_— Да ладно, кого это волнует. Давай, я переживу, честно-честно, Док!_

_Брюс подчиняется и страстно и долго целует Джека._

Джокер нахмурился, чувствуя, как грудь пронзает острая боль, будто укололи длинным и тонким стилетом. 

Он посмотрел вниз, наклонился и жадно поцеловал Бэтмена, куда смог дотянуться, где шлем не прикрывал лицо, и откинулся, чувствуя на губах вкус кевлара и теплой кожи. 

— В память о старых временах, — пробормотал он про себя. 

Колдун стоял чуть дальше, под надзором полицейских. Он мигнул, и внезапно на левом безымянном пальце Джокера появилось золотое кольцо с изумрудами и аметистами. 

— Нет, вы только на это посмотрите! — Джокер любяще погладил правой рукой кольцо. — Сувенирчик! 

Глаза прищурились, и он оскалился. Ему лучше. Определенно, лучше. Намного лучше. Он, наконец, чувствует себя собой. 

— Вставай и сияй, Бэт — мен. Пора порезвиться, — Джокер громко засмеялся, захлебываясь смехом, так, что чуть ли не пополам сложился, и от этого смеха, наконец, проснулся _он_. Тот самый, единственный, которому позволено преследовать и подчинять его в этой жизни. 

Глаза Бэтмена открылись. Джокер непринужденно расселся, оседлав его и самодовольно наслаждаясь зрелищем. 

— Слазь с меня. 

— А ты меня заставь, — подмигнул Джокер. 

В лунном свете Бэтмен заметил кольцо на пальце Джокера. 

— И с каких это пор ты начал носить на пальцах кольца? — хмыкнул Бэтмен. 

— А, эта антикварная штучка? — Джокер преувеличенно величаво повел рукой, как жеманная красавица. — Подарок на память от страстного воздыхателя. Ревнуешь? — Он захихикал. 

Бэтмен, собравшись с силами, поднял руки, схватил Джокера за горло и со всей силы приложил о ближайшую стену, притиснул к ней, сжимая хватку все сильнее. 

Джокер хватал ртом воздух, в ушах от удара гудело. Но эта боль — другая. Это — хорошая боль. Она от простых понятных вещей. Она настоящая. 

Брюс с презрением посмотрел на него. 

— Сегодня ты ночуешь в Аркхэме, Джокер. 

Джокер, несмотря на сдавливающие горло пальцы, исхитрился оглянуться, и увидел отборный взвод полиции Готэма. Полицейские окружили их, оружие наизготовку, и целились в Джокера. Надо же, вокруг было столько народу — но Бэтмен смотрел лишь на него. 

Он ухмыльнулся чуть шире и снова посмотрел на Бэтмена. Хватка на шее усилилась, и он знал, что завтра в пластиковых зеркалах Аркхэма будет любоваться на великолепное ожерелье багрово-фиолетовых синяков. 

Джокер в глубине души понимал, что ничто никогда не будет как в той, другой жизни. Когда он был Джеком, а Бэтмен был Доком. Но "никогда" — ужасное слово, одно из самых страшных слов, которые знает Джокер. Так что о том, что включает слово "никогда", он предпочитал не задумываться. 

Но сейчас, когда Джокер чувствовал, как Бэтмен сжимал пальцы все сильнее, и горло сдавливалось все больнее, этого хватало. Их взгляды пронзали друг друга, они стояли в его любимом переулке любимого Готэма под проливным дождем. И для Джокера — этого было более чем достаточно.

 

 

 

Эпилог.

 

 

 

Брюс проснулся в холодном поту. Джокер уже две недели, как заперт в Аркхэме, и все равно нормально выспаться не удавалось. 

Он сел в кровати и закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить сон, который видел. Большая часть как в тумане, но во сне все казалось настолько материальным, ярким и настоящим…

 

 _Во сне Брюс сидел на диване и читал книгу, а рядом с ним сидел прекрасный человек с вьющимися светлыми локонами. Брюс чувствовал очень сильную связь с незнакомцем. Его захлестывали самые разные захватывающе мощные переживания, и всегда их причиной был — он. Тот загадочный человек рядом с ним. Он осторожно и нежно поцеловал Брюса в губы, а затем, озорно смеясь, отобрал и захлопнул его книгу. Брюс ни капельки не обиделся на этого утонченного красавца, потому что Брюс абсолютно точно знал — он любил этого человека._

_— Я думаю, мы можем заняться кое-чем поинтереснее, — подмигнул тот ему._

_— Кто ты? — Брюс как со стороны слышал свой вопрос, отчаянно надеясь узнать, кто же его поцеловал. Ему было нужно обязательно узнать, кого же он настолько сильно любит._

_Мужчина покачал головой и поднес палец к губам Брюса, будто заставляя замолкнуть._

_Они смотрели друг на друга, и Брюс какое-то время изучал его лицо, впитывал каждую черточку, и да, он удивительно, завораживающе красив, но что-то жуткое плескалось в его глазах. Это яростный взгляд одержимого._

_Брюс перевел взгляд вниз и увидел очень знакомое кольцо на его пальце. И вспомнил, что когда-то дарил это кольцо незнакомцу. И внезапно перед глазами Брюса всплыло воспоминание. И комок подкатывается к горлу. И дыхание спирает в груди._

_— Джокер?_

_— Ох, Бэтс, я уже начал думать, что ты никогда меня не узнаешь… — Он картинным жестом прижал руку к груди и наклонился поцеловать Брюса._

Брюс покачал головой, стараясь стряхнуть сон. Но, как бы он ни старался отвлечься, чем бы себя не занимал, этот сон все равно не исчезает, снова и снова всплывая, повторяясь, будто закольцованная запись. 

Что-то не так. Ужасно неправильно. И Брюса мучало странное и настойчивое чувство, что единственный, кто способен дать ему нужные ответы, заперт и накачан под завязку лекарствами. Так что сегодня он решил отправиться в Аркхэм.


End file.
